


Bitten

by cupcakesRgreat



Series: Crimson [1]
Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, boyxgirl, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesRgreat/pseuds/cupcakesRgreat
Summary: I begin walking to my car. I feel worse than when I came here. As my hand lands on the knob of my door, a hand grabs my head and two painful teeth stab my neck. I cry out in agony, tears filling my eyes. The pain is almost unbearable. My knees begin to give out under me, my vision becomes blurry, and soon my whole world becomes black





	Bitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so please comment and tell me what you think.

I stand at the edge of the Ambridge Memorial, staring down at the water crashing onto the jagged-edge rocks. I still can’t wrap my head around why she decided to leave me. She could’ve come to me for help—she could’ve talked to me and I would’ve listened to everything she said. Now she’s gone…and I’m alone. _Don’t jump._ My ears perk up at the voice. Is this me going insane? My body whips around, almost losing my footing. My eyes dart from tree to tree—bush to bush. “Who’s there?” I call out. No response. The moonlight is the only source giving me vision and I don’t see anything. Maybe I am going insane. I turn my attention back to the water and horror washes over my body. Her body lays sprawled out on a rock, blood decorating the gray stone. Tears pour out of my eyes. ”W-why? Why did you leave me alone in this dark world?” I squeezed my eyes shut and when I open them again her body is gone. “I thought you loved me?”

“I do love you,” a familiar voice whispers. “It was always you who had my heart?” I slowly back away from the edge of the bridge and turn towards the source of the voice. My eyes widen in horror and happiness. I don’t know which I feel more. Her skin is a pale color; lips a dark red; eyes a brighter brown—almost yellow. She looks as if she never died. “Don’t freak out please. I’m just so heartbroken watching you come here and cry for me every single night.” She takes a small step forward but I, surprisingly, don’t move. “I’m tired of watching you contemplate if to jump or not. What about everything we wanted to build together, every dream we ever had?”

“All my dreams committed suicide,” I croak. All I wanted to do was touch her, kiss her, and hold her. Her eyes soften. ”Why didn’t you stay? What is so good in the afterlife that you had to ruin my life?” My sorrow is turning into anger and I don’t know how to control it. I just want to yell at her and release all of my compacted frustration. “I am 23 years old and I will never have kids, never marry, and I will never be happy again! Want me to tell you why? Because I promised all that to you! I keep my promises! When I promised to stay with you, I did! You promised to never leave me…but you did.” My voice cracks at the last three words. You’re the most selfish woman I have ever met in my entire life…but I still would give my soul to go through all of this again. From the moment we met to now.”

She shuffles from one foot onto the other. Her expression makes her look uncomfortable. “I should’ve expected this reaction from you." My eyes widen in surprise. Is she serious? “You were always weak and so dependent on me. Axel it is time for you to start taking care of yourself.”

“Take care of myself! I have been taking care of myself! I work, cook, clean, and pay bills! You were my girlfriend and I expected you to be my emotional support!” My head begins pounding and my skin starts to crawl in anger. “I don’t need this shit.”

I begin walking to my car. I feel worse than when I came here. As my hand lands on the knob of my door, a hand grabs my head and two painful teeth stab my neck. I cry out in agony, tears filling my eyes. The pain is almost unbearable. My knees begin to give out under me, my vision becomes blurry, and soon my whole world becomes black.

My skin feels rough, like I am lying on a sheet of sandpaper. I open my eyes and my vision is still blurry but it soon adjusts. Walls are painted a familiar crème color and pictures of me and Kasmira’s face smile at me. I must be in my bedroom. I sit up on my bed and realize I’m lying on top of the quilt my father made for me when I was five. He made it from some material they used in the army during war. I remember what he told me when I woke up one morning with red blisters all over my arms and back from wiggling and sliding so much on it to get comfortable. He told me “those bruises, Axel, are the marks of a real strong man. You could’ve given up and slept on your regular sheets and comforter but you chose to endure that pain because you aren’t a quitter.”

I’ve been sleeping on this sandpaper ever since. My dad has always been my hero but I was never as strong as him. In all honesty, I’m weak. I am having dreams about my dead girlfriend for Christ’s sake. I stand, stretching my sore muscles and cracking my neck. Walking into the bathroom, I turn on the shower and take a look at myself in the mirror. My hair is in knots all over my head, my eyes have red rings around them, and my neck has a large blue and purple blotches where I dreamed Kasmira bit me. Was I really dreaming? A knock at my door catches my attention. I turn of the shower and walk to the front door.

“Who is it?” I ask.

“Open the door Axe! Its two degrees out here!” my brother, Adam, shouts.

“I’m not home!” I call back. With a small smile I open the door and Adam rushes in like a football player. “Run me over will you?”

He fakes a smile at my sarcasm. “Tempting offer but I might kill your boney ass if I do.” I roll my eyes. “How did you sleep last night?”

“I had a weird dream but honestly I think I’m doing better. I slept through the whole night but this morning I woke up with bruises on the side of my neck.”

I tilt my head slightly to show him and he winces. “Damn Axe! Did you tie something around your neck or something?” I shake my head and he steps closer. “You should go to the doctor.”

“No!” I have been terrified of the doctor since I was thirteen. My doctor’s name was Dr. Marshall and he was actually a really nice guy at first but one day my dad stepped out on a phone call and I have never been to a doctor since, except for with Kasmira. She can make me do anything. Calming down a little I repeat softer than before, “No.”

“Axel not all doctors are bad. Didn’t Kasmira show you that?”

“Kasmira is a liar so why should I believe anything she told me?” The words taste bitter coming out of my mouth because I know I still believe everything she has ever told me. Last night was just my mind trying to get me to let go of her.

Adam voices goes down to a whisper. “You don’t mean that Axe. You loved her and she loved you. You will never understand what she was going through.”

I scoff. “Yea. Right.”

“Axel she had cancer!”

My mind has been on the fritz so when he said that I don’t believe I heard him correctly. “I’m sorry?”

“Kasmira had Rett syndrome. It’s a terminal illness and only I knew.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Because of your actions Axel! You’re weak and she didn’t want you to suffer more than she did when you found out. She decided to take the easy way out. Instead of slowly dying and making you suffer by watching her suffer, she killed herself.” Tears cloud my vision and I feel my legs giving out under me. “Give the girl a break for God’s sake. Stop blaming your suffering on her.”

“You know—“ My voice cracks. “—I had a dream that she actually told me I’m weak. She told me I was always depending on her and that I expected her to take care of me.” Tears drip down my chin on to my lap. “Thinking about it now…I did depend on her but now I’m going to change. I’m going to take care of myself and move on.”

Adam slaps a hand on my shoulder. “I’m proud of you and if you ever need anything just call me.” I nod, giving him a sincere smile. “But does this mean you are going to the doctor for that large bruise?”

“Hell No!”

“Worth a try.”

We both share a laugh before he leaves to meet up with his wife for cake testing. They are getting married in January and though I am happy for them, I am kind of jealous that Kasmira and I will never have the big wedding we planned. I walk back into the bathroom where I strip and hop into the shower. My thoughts wander back to Kasmira when I first met her. I never had any friends in high school. I spent a lot of time alone but in my senior year my chemistry teacher, Mr. Debouch, paired everyone up according to their personality. If you were quiet, you got an outspoken person and vice versa. She was wearing her hair in twists going along the side of her head, a black polo shirt buttoned all the way up to her neck, and jeans that hugged her thighs perfectly.

I was always fascinated with her teeth. She had two canines that sat higher than all the rest of her teeth. When we kissed I always made sure to run my tongue across the dull point. She would laugh and just ruin the whole moment but it was something that I would always smile at when I think back on it.

“You still use that strawberry shampoo I like?”

A thunderbolt of shock hits me right in my stomach causing me to leap into the air while attempting to cover myself.

“Calm down it’s just me.” Kasmira stands there, smirk on her lips. Scowling even harder I cover myself with a towel before turning off the water. “Please, don’t stop on my account. You look delicious.”

“What do you want Kasmira?” She stares hungrily at me while I reach for my clothes. “And stop looking at me like that.”

Her head tilts like a confused dog. “Like what?”

“With that _look_ , the one you _know_ you are making.”

“Axe, I’m stumped. I am not comprehending wha—“

“Like you want me to fuck you! The look you gave me every time I got out of the shower or put my hair up!” Heat rises up to my head in frustration. God, why does she play with me like this? “I’m not fucking you if that’s what you think—not about to do it with a ghost.”

“Who said I’m a ghost?” I furrow my eyebrows as I look down at her. “Touch me and tell me what you feel?”

“I’m not doing this with you today. Last night I was dreaming but this is going too far.”

“Axel, I’m not—“

“I need to call Adam about that psych place. I am rea—“

Lips cut me off. The kiss is rough but passionate in a leg numbing mix. Hands lock in my wet hair and force me to crouch further but I don’t mind as long as I can continue kissing her like this. Her tongue traces the crease where my lips separate, begging to be given an entrance and who am I to deny her. I part my lips and immediately her tongue darts into my mouth, exploring every crease and crevice.

Pulling away, she looks at me with wild brown eyes. “Can I have you now, daddy”

 Without another thought I grab her small hand into mine and drag her into the bedroom. Turning away for a second when I look back she is stripped down to nothing but skin.

Flawless skin.

“How did you—“

She shoves me on the bed. She quickly took my mind off the matter for a while. I had forgotten how good she makes me feel and how nice it was to be in charge for a moment. We lay on top of my silk sheets and listen to the sound of each other’s breathing. “Are you glad I’m back?”

I look down at her. She looks pale. “Of course I’m glad that you’re back,” I tell her. “I just wish it was real.”

“I am real but I’m not normal.” She adjusts in my arms. “Truth moment?”

“Of course.”

“I had cancer and I didn’t know how to tell you. I cried every night in the shower because I knew you would be so heartbroken when I died. Remember that day I told you I had to go meet with this girl in Dempotive Drive?” I nod. “It was a man who told me if I committed suicide it won’t hurt you that much. You’ll get over it faster than slowly watching me die. So I told Adam because I thought someone should be able to explain this to you so you won’t hate me forever. When I got to the bridge that man bit me, poured a cup of some liquid in my mouth, and pushed me off the bridge. When I woke up I was in a casket and he was digging me up. Since then I have been watching you go to that bridge and cry.”

“I do not understand.” This entire she is telling me sounds more supernatural than anything. “You were all broken up when I saw you.”

“Remember those movies we used to watch? Dracula Untold, Cirque Du Freak, and Interview with a Vampire?” I nod again. “That is practically what happened to me.”

“You are a vampire?” She turns to look at me and gold swallows her brown orbs. Her canines elongate and poke at her bottom lip. My eyes widen but I don’t move. My mind falls on her biting me last night. “You bit me—“

“You won’t change. I just needed you to pass out because you were being dramatic.” Her face goes back to normal. “As long as I don’t drink too much blood or give you any of mine, you are perfectly fine.”


End file.
